A MITAD DEL CAMINO
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Hay destinos que son inevitables, pero no necesariamente una tragedia, lo realmente doloroso es quedarse a medio camino. Buscaba una excusa para escribir NSFW, y la encontré. Disfruten de ese shot con un poco de porno


**A MITAD DEL CAMINO**

Por EliceBcest

"Hay destinos que son inevitables, pero no necesariamente una tragedia, lo realmente doloroso es quedarse a medio camino"

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro, porque corría, era de madrugada, la mayoría de los habitantes, estaban dormidos, tenían las policías.

Pero ellos seguían corriendo. Estaban cansados, sus cuerpos adoloridos, pero sus respectivas misiones se alargaron más de lo que esperaban. Cada uno ignoró que los minutos se diferenciaron los dos se arribaron a la Villa, pero ambos compartieron el mismo pensamiento, debían de ver al otro.

Sus piernas le exigieron un descanso al igual que sus pulmones, pero ninguno se detuvo, debió de llegar. En el medio de la noche, entre las tenues luces que iluminan las calles de Konoha dos siluetas se acercan rápidamente. Me miraron fijamente, solo unos cuantos metros los separan, esa distancia en cuestión de segundos se volvió nada.

Tanto Gai como Kakashi sonreír mientras que sus respiraciones intentan controlar, si, justo, ese lugar estaba en la mitad del camino que llevaría al departamento del otro.

Ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de cruzar palabra alguna, sólo podríamos tener los segundos suficientes para que sus cuerpos se encontraran y la máscara de Kakashi dejara su rostro. Era un beso ansioso, doloroso, lleno de necesidad, tantas veces que las palabras no deberían dar la vuelta.

Los labios de Kakashi eran finos, delgados, y un poco fríos, al menos así como la descripción Gai, pero también eran seductores, amigos, tersos e increíblemente perfectos.

Los labios de Gai eran gruesos, ligeramente secos, pero tibios, al menos así como la descripción Kakashi, también eran dulces, tentadores, confiables, delicados y terriblemente perfectos.

A ese punto el tiempo fue mucho más profundo, como el abrazo en el que se encontraban envueltos. La boca de Kakashi había sido abierto para dar paso a la lengua de Gai, era cálida y tersa, comenzaba a juguetear con la suya. Gai tenía un único sabor, distinto de todos los amantes, una vez que Kakashi, no tenía las palabras necesarias para describirlo, pero le gustaba, la fascinante en exceso. Era dulce y picante al mismo tiempo, no, Kakashi nunca se hartaría de saborear los besos de Gai.

El sabor de la boca de Kakashi era algo que nunca podría describir con simples palabras, era ligeramente mentolada, pero cálida, los besos de Kakashi tenían la habilidad de desarmarlo, y sentir todo lo que se dejaba de importar.

Se separó cuando fue necesario. No se eliminó nunca, sino que también se anhelado tanto.

—La extraña —decía Kakashi mientras les daba ligeros mordiscos a los labios de Gai.

—Yo también Rival —contestó Gai mientras que volvimos a besar.

Continuaron besándose por un par de minutos más, pero en ese momento seguimos en el abrigo de la noche y seguimos en el medio de la calle.

—Creo que debemos de ir a otro lugar —decía Gai un tanto molesto por dejar los labios de Kakashi.

—Si –asintió Kakashi mientras les daba un último mordisco a los labios de Gai.

Kakashi no tenía el chakra suficiente para teletrasportarse a cualquiera de sus apartamentos, por lo que debían llegar a sus propios medios. El resultado ha sido bastante útil.

Caminaron al lado del otro, esa urgencia que los habitaba hasta hace unos minutos había desaparecido. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, dejando atrás la sensación de la tibia del otro lado de la cola, entre sus dedos, mirando hacia atrás y mientras lo hacían.

Es que había sido tanto las cosas que se quedaron en un medio camino, que en esos momentos han sido tan divertidos.

* * *

Kakashi recuerda con nostalgia su primer libro mientras mira de reojo a Gai, fue él quien lo inició, tenía 12 años, había sido antes de que la mayor parte de su vida se desmoronara. Ahí estaba la cara totalmente sonrojada de Gai. Quiso decirle algo a Kakashi, pero el otro chico escapó, no existe la posibilidad de que se quede a escuchar esas palabras. Después de ese instante, solo unos cuantos besos llegaron a su destino, muchos se quedaron a una distancia media, unos cuantos minutos de la boca anhelada. Sin embargo, no tengo miedo de paralizarte, no importa si quieres sentir una vez más los labios de Gai sobre los suyos, si no quieres tener otra tumba a la que llorar.

Es ahora Gai quien lo mira, se siente como si fuera el tema de lo que no sé qué hay debajo de esa máscara, ese extraño santuario hecho de tela que esconde la cara del hombre que ama. Kakashi aprieta un poco más su mano, ¿acaso no desea que se escape?). Sonríe porque nunca lo dejará, Gai también ha dejado tanto como un medio que no quiere volver a hacerlo nunca jamás. Tenían 17 años, ambos intentaban controlar su respiración, acabar de entender lo que acababa de pasar, pese a sus cuerpos estaban satisfechos, sus mentes no dejaban trabajar. Gai quiso decir algo, pero mordió sus labios, Kakashi lo miró, con esos ojos llenos de melancolía, tomó su ropa y se vistió. En otras ocasiones hubiera intentado detenerlo, pero no habría podido hacerlo, ni tampoco habría desaparecido por la ventana.

Es que el miedo, la angustia, el tiempo que ha podido tenerlas. Siempre con sentimientos que no se convirtieron en nombres, palabras que se volvieron un nudo en la garganta, momentos efímeros que sólo se hicieron más grandes el vacío.

* * *

Se puede ver en el nuevo y se puede ver si hay un poco más, sin saber la hora, pero siguen protegidos por la oscuridad. Aunque no importa si las personas descubren la naturaleza de su relación.

* * *

En medio del camino, entre la vida y la muerte, entre su principio y su final, después del ataque, el dolor, la impresión, el lugar que no existe, ni tampoco es irreal, ahí estaba Kakashi, consciente de su vida se escapaba, y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que amaba un Gai.

Ese sentimiento de angustia estaba en todo su cuerpo, no importa qué tan lejos fuera, estaba justamente en un medio para regresar a Konoha cuando se detuvo, sus pies simplemente dejaron de responder. No entendí el por qué, sino que comenzó a llorar, sus pulmones se empezaron a vaciar, algo justo en el medio de él se acabó de romper, su equipo se detuvo, y lo miró sin decir nada. Gai estaba seguro de que Kakashi estaba muerto.

Cuando llegué a la Villa, la verdad era que no tenía que preocuparme, sino que tenía una cosa en la mente, que debía encontrar. Una vez más se corrige por todos los lados, he tenido muchos heridos como ninjas, por un único instante no le importo ser egoísta, primero tenía que ver, tenía que saber qué era lo que había ocurrido. Encontraron a Sakura ya Yamato, no había sido necesario preguntar, los dos ninjas en el rostro de Gai sabían perfectamente a quién estaba buscando.

—Está en esa tienda –dijo Sakura señalando el lugar.

En ese instante, en el mismo momento, no me gustó más que la sensación de que se ha vuelto realidad. No tenía nada en su mano, ni en su lugar, ni en su posición, ni en su cara ni en su lado, sino en el pecho de Kakashi, se levantaba y bajaba con lentitud. La máscara también estaba abajo.

Kakashi no estaba vivo, pero lo estaba.

Gai fue hasta él, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó. Joder, no estaba tan feliz como no se había perdido, ni se había pasado.

—Gai –decía Kakashi con una voz demasiado cansada.

—No digas nada Rival, descansa —Gai volvió a besar sus manos.

No, es necesario que lo diga –con todas sus fuerzas se reduzcan frente a frente con Gai, paso sus brazos sobre el cuello de Gai y lo besó mientras que el ninja de verde lo sostenía de la espalda.

Era terrible quedarse en el medio, al menos así lo dijo Hatake Kakashi, después de lo que había, hablado con su padre, que había quedado atrapado en el medio de aquel lugar, sin poder descansar. Sin embargo, no nos dimos cuenta de los errores que nos llevaban a aquel lugar, ni a esas cosas, ni a nosotros ni a nadie, ni a nosotros ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie.

—Gai, ya no quiero volver a quedarme a medio camino. No quiero volver a sentir miedo por lo que nunca me atrevido a decir, aunque desde hace muchos años que lo sé: Kakashi lo dice mientras lo miraba.

—Lo sé rival, esas palabras que se han mantenido por tantos años en el medio camino, porque para ambos era mejor callar. Las ganas de ser enterradas en mis labios por temor a perder, pero al final, no se han evitado, ni se han escuchado en mis manos - Gai sonaba triste. —Tantas cosas que hemos dejado un medio camino rival.

—Pero ya no mas Gai –ahora se miraban, como tantas veces desearon hacerlo.

—Te amo —dijeron al mismo tiempo, por fin esas palabras que parecían estar condenadas a quedarse siempre un medio camino en un lugar donde pertenecían.

* * *

Ahora estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Gai, una verdad, Kakashi prefería estar en ese lugar, todo estaba lleno de olor de Gai, de sus cosas, de todo lo que era el ninja de verde, lo que lo haría sentir protegido. , pero sobre todo feliz.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario decir nada. Sus labios se encontraron, necesitaban otra vez, se sentían, y mil veces más, se dieron cuenta de que no era un sueño. Entre besos, caricias y tirones llegaron a la cama de Gai, Kakashi lo jaló hacia él, dejando que su propio cuerpo cayera sobre el colchón.

—Kashi, tal vez nos debemos de dar un baño primero –decía Gai sin dejar de besarlo.

No –fue la respuesta de Kakashi profundizando más el beso.

Sus zapatos y sus chalecos cayeron al piso, una de las ventajas extraordinarias que se puede pensar Kakashi sobre el uso del spandex de Gai era que un sólo movimiento estaba desnudo. Con la luz que se colaba de la ventana se visualiza la perfección, el cuerpo de Gai, cada músculo divinamente tonificado, su pecho duro y enmarcado, su estado de ánimo se ha definido increíblemente, sus brazos fuertes, además de su piel brillante por el sudor y por el El esfuerzo de la misión, esa sonrisa es tan perfecta como el ligero sonido en las mejillas producto de la excitación, y ese olor, joder, el olor de Gai lo enloquecía, tan masculino, una mezcla entre algo dulce y agrio, mezcla de pasto y Tierra, tan indescriptible como excitante. Kakashi se sabía egoísta, no deseaba que nadie más pudiera tener un Gai como lo tenía él.

Ahora Kakashi estaba sobre Gai, Sentado estratégicamente sobre su cintura que estaba solamente cubierta por un bóxer negro, las manos de Gai se deslizaron por las orillas del traje de Kakashi, levantando hasta la altura del pecho, Kakashi final de quitárselo. Sus cuerpos compartían un sinfín de cicatrices, cada una era la marca de una misión cumplida, o una misión que había fracasado como aquella que atravesó el rostro de Kakashi.

Gai acarició lentamente el dorso de Kakashi, su piel era pálida, extrañamente fría al tacto, pero las cicatrices resultaron ser increíblemente suaves. Las manos de Gai eran tan cálidas, que se hacían estrechas con cada caricia sobre su pecho. Kakashi dejaba escapar un ligero gemido, estaba seguro, aunque fuera imposible que cada toque Gai dejaba una marca sobre su piel que nunca podría desaparecer.

Una vez más estuvo debajo de Gai, este artículo se publicó junto con la ropa interior. Los brazos de Kakashi se abren, Gai encajaba perfectamente entre ellas.

Sus lenguas se buscaban, jugaban, se saboreaban lentamente sin prisas, ambos deseaban grabar todas esas sensaciones dentro de su mente. Kakashi dejó por un momento la boca de Gai para leer su cuello, dejar las pequeñas marcas de productos de los dientes, y sobre todo escuchar los gemidos que van a Gai cuando se da ese tratamiento especial. Pero no me quedé atrás, sus manos se pusieron unos segundos en las caderas de Kakashi para después seguir bajando, ahora era tiempo de volver a subir.

Las manos de Gai trazaban a la perfección las piernas de Kakashi, apretando y acariciando cada músculo, de nuevo estaba en sus caderas, pero ahora apretaba con fuerza el culo de Kakashi, esto provocó que sus erecciones se redujeran aún más. Un gruñido se escapó de la garganta de Gai, mientras que un profundo gemido de la garganta de Kakashi se instaló en el oído del ninja de cabello negro. Esa fricción era enloquecedora, entre sus estómagos y su líquido pre seminal se había mezclado, dándoles una sensación caliente y ligeramente viscosa. Gai sujetó las manos de Kakashi y las colocó sobre la cabeza de este, una vez más reclamó sus labios, cada beso era mucho más apasionado. Kakashi agradecía que se besara porque aminoraba los gemidos cada vez más obscenos que provocaba el movimiento de caderas de Gai, se siente tan bien,

—Gai —decía con voz entre cortada. —Gai fóllame.

—Gai –sonrió lleno de satisfacción. —Usa las palabras mágicas del rival.

Al decir que soltó las manos, y tomó el pene de Kakashi para comenzar a jugar con este, pasó su pulgar por el glande, para después subir y bajar lentamente, ese ritmo lento pero constante lo dejará demasiado cerca del orgasmo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo los gemidos de Kakashi llenando la habitación. —Por favor –ahí estaba la pausa necesaria para poner algo de aire en sus pulmones. –Gai fóllame por favor.

Es que en ese instante ya no existe la necesidad de quedarse en un medio camino, llenar sus vidas con pausas tácitas, de dejar palabras sin destino. No, ya no existía esa posibilidad, por ahora estaban solo dos, sin apellido, sin clan, sin rango, únicamente ellos dos, amándose.

Sus cuerpos se estremecían ligeramente, excitados, sudados, queriendo un poco más de cada uno. Gai se estiró en la mesa de la noche, para alcanzar el cajón donde guardaba lo que necesitaba. Kakashi abrió sus piernas en poco más, Gai creció para verlo así fue más poderosa que cualquier escena descrita en el Icha Icha. El pecho de Kakashi bajó y descendió con irregularidad, y su boca se abrió entre sí con aquella lunar que tanto le fascinó como Gai dejando escapar su aliento. Sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar, no es necesario que lo pida una vez más, verlo así, solo el suyo, le bastaría para terminar, sin embargo, esa noche Gai quiere un poco más.

Gai adora cada parte de Kakashi, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, está seguro que en esta vida y en mi vida.

Descendemos hasta la altura ideal, dedica unos minutos para leer y escribir los muslos internos de Kakashi, saborear su piel pálida y fría, que también está un poco salada por el sudor de sus cuerpos combinados. La espalda de Kakashi se arquea al sentir tan cerca, de nuevo están esos gemidos obscenos escapándose de su boca por sentir los labios y los dientes de Gai contra su piel, está seguro que mañana tendrá moretones en ese lugar.

Kakashi escucha el sonido del pequeño tuvo que destaparse, aunque se trata de los dedos de Gai tocándolo. El calor de los dedos de Gai y el frío de lubricante se mezclan en su interior, no está seguro de que se escapa de sus labios, pero podría apostar a que era el nombre del otro ninja.

Tal vez dentro de Gai exista algo ligeramente perverso, porque ama en exceso en el rostro de Kakashi lleno de placer, como en cada uno de los dedos, en este caso, en la cara, en la mano, y en los pies, en el mundo. Su querido Rival no deja de derramar sobre su propio estómago. Gai toca en el lugar preciso, las palabras de Kakashi y ni siquiera entendí, ni un conjunto de gemidos y jadeos. La Bestia Verde es su propia empresa palpitar, es su propio cuerpo exigiéndole continuar, se pone sobre su miembro duro y palpitante un poco más de lubricante. Entra lentamente, Kakashi piensa que ese ritmo tiene la intención de enloquecerlo, Gai sostiene las piernas de su amante y el sobre sus hombros, le sonríe, ahora el Ninja Copia sabe lo que está bien por venir. Mientras tengamos ganas de entrar y vender de gran intensidad, haciéndolo gemir y gritar, un pensamiento absurdo en su cabeza. ¿Acaso los vecinos de Gai los pueden escuchar? Una nueva imagen de Gai disipa ese pensamiento, su cerebro, este, un corto circuito, cada vez más rápido, el susto, sus pensamientos, sus ideas y sus ideas.

—¡Gai! –Grita el nombre de su amigo, mientras que un intenso orgasmo llena todo su cuerpo, su semen se derrama libremente por todo su estómago.

Gai sabe que también está por llegar, en un rápido movimiento bajo las piernas de Kakashi de sus hombros, al sentir esto Kakashi en la parte de la cintura, aunque sus piernas casi no respondan. Gai incrementa su ritmo y besa una vez más a Kakashi, deja sus labios para instalarse en su cuello, muere, con la fuerza suficiente para dejar una marca, pero sin lastimarlo, haga clic en su propio orgasmo, llenando con su semen el interior de su rival.

La sensación de calor que más llena la mordida de Gai hace un Kakashi gritar una vez más.

Permanecer así por varios minutos, sus cuerpos están laxos, cansados, incluso adoloridos, pero eso no importa porque están felices.

—Creó que hiciste un desastre mi amor —dice Gai besándolo suavemente.

—Meh –contesta Kakashi. No pienso moverte de esta cama, mucho menos para limpiar.

"No te preocupes por eso". Deja el cuerpo de Kakashi para la decepción.

Se trata de un nuevo libro de Kakashi, pero no usa los pañuelos, una vez más el cuerpo del Ninja copia se estremece. La lengua de Gai es la encargada de limpiar el semen del estómago de Kakashi, el ex ANBU está seguro que puede volver a unirte sólo con mirar un Gai saborearlo de esa manera. Gai termina su labor, Kakashi ve como la boca del ninja de verde disfruta del sabor de su esencia.

Lo jala hacia el para besarlo, para que sus lenguas se encuentren una vez más. Están cansados, pero eso no importa, porque nunca volveré a dejar nada a mitad del camino, y esa noche les diré que quieren seguir amándose sin ataduras ni dudas.

Si bien el destino aún es un incierto, los dos están seguros que recorrerán el camino juntos hasta la final.

**ALETA**

**Notas de la autora:**

Quería escribir en un poco de NSFW de estos dos, solo necesitaba una excusa y esa era una forma de quedarse en el medio camino. Espero que hayan disfrutado.

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
